Loose Ends
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: This is the sequel to the story Tight Quarters. I suggest you read it first, however you certainly don't have to because it's still pretty easy to follow. JJ&Lit. I love reviews!
1. Storage closet?

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the characters :-) Even if I think I should haha  
**A/N:** Thanks for all the support on Tight Quarters. I'm hoping you like the sequel just as much. The first chapters not the greatest because I just wanted to get the story up and running, but I promise it will unfold and be great!

* * *

Loose Ends

Chp 1

It had been a month since the snowstorm. Which also meant it had been a month since Luke and Lorelai had talked. Lorelai had spent her mornings anywhere but Luke's. She'd tried every other coffee shop within the area and eventually came to the conclusion that it was better just to make coffee at home.

Rory had tried numerously, while going into Luke's to see Jess, to talk to Luke and get him to go to Lorelai, but it never seemed to work. However, today was different, there was something about the way Rory felt as she was walking to Luke's that didn't seem like every morning. She felt lucky. It was a good day today. She walked down the streets of Stars Hollow, past Doose's market, where Taylor was of course yelling about something, how Andrew had stayed out past the curfew the night before, and how he should set down some sort of security device that will set off some alarm if you enter the town past curfew. Of course he ended with "We'll discuss this at the town meeting."

"Oh goody," Rory said with a chuckle as she walked by. She noticed Dean across the street and tried her hardest not to acknowledge him, running into the diner quickly.

"Hey," Jess said coming over to her and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hi," she said, smiling and then squirmed out of his arms "Um, I just - can I just talk to Luke for just a second?"

"Oh no, not this again...Rory," Jess started as Rory made her way over to Luke who was at the counter.

"Can I talk to you for a second?...In there?" she said pointing to the storage closet.

"I'm kinda busy," Luke replied.

"Luke," she said sternly.

"Fine," he replied and headed into the room.

Jess came up behind Rory, "Should I be worried about you going into the storage closet with my Uncle?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile and then followed Luke.

Luke shut the door. "What?" he asked Rory, even though he knew what she was going to say.

"Mom misses you," she said.

"Rory-" Luke started.

"No, Luke. If you won't do it for her, at least go talk to her for me," she said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He just looked at her.

"All I'm asking is that you talk. You don't even have to talk a lot. Just go over there." she said. "Please, Luke?"

"Alright, fine." he said and then motioned with his arms for her to leave. "Now, go."

"Eeee! Thanks Luke! You won't be sorry!" she said grinning as she exited.

"What are you so happy about?" Jess asked eyeing her.

"Well," she said. "A lady never kisses and tells."

"Okay," Jess said. "That was gross...even for me."

"Come on, lets go." Rory said with a chuckle and grabbed his hand.

They walked out of the diner, and Luke made sure he could no longer see them before he... "Caesar I'm going out!" he yelled and raced out the door of the diner.

Lorelai was sitting on her couch when she heard a knock at the door.

She walked to the door, and opened it. "Luke," she said.

"Hey." he replied. "Walk with me?"

"Sure." she said and grabbed her jacket.

**A/N:** I know it's really short. The next one will be longer and I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. Do you want some coffee?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, but I do own this story...and maybe since the show is now over I can buy the characters? Hmmm...

**A/N:** Yes I know, you can all throw tomatoes. But this really was as soon as possible... I've been so busy since I last updated. Also, I've been in kind of a non-gilmore-y mood since the show ended :(

I've been focusing on some ideas for Ugly Betty fics as well, so if any of you are interested, be sure to check up on that. But anyway, the point is... I'm back, and hopefully here to stay.

I'm a little rusty, so bear with me...

Chapter Two of Loose Ends - Do you want some coffee?

* * *

Luke and Lorelai walked down the ever so familiar town square without uttering a word to each other. They did not make eye contact, Lorelai looking straight ahead, or to the side, Luke strictly looking down at his feet. It was uncomfortable for both of them, but they knew it was necessary, and could essentially be good for the both of them. However, it didn't quite seem that way at the moment. Then...finally...

"So did you bring me out here to talk, or just freeze? Because I was sort of under the impression that..." but right then, Luke cut her off.

"Lorelai." He finally let his gaze go somewhere other than his feet...her face. He froze.

"What?" She asked ever-so subtly, she was trying to play it cool, although she was freaking out inside.

"I just..." He was having trouble finding the right words. This was hard for him, especially since he had given Lorelai such a hard time before. Although, deep down, he knew he could never be mad at her for long. "I'm sorry." he finally said.

"No, I'm sorry," she blurted out, and before she could let him continue, she spoke. "I should have never said some of the things I said, or make you doubt like I did. I know I tried to make it seem like I did nothing wrong, but_ I _was wrong...I just...I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you, and I didn't mean to..." She was caught off guard by the sudden impulse of Luke pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her...right there, in front of the gazebo. The whole town could have been watching, but he didn't care. And frankly, neither did she.

"Are you going to let me talk now?" Luke asked, a smirk ever-so-slightly forming on his lips. "You're not making much sense, and I happen to think my apology is slightly better."

She smiled. "Now, now... who voted on that one? My apology was just as good as, well I didn't hear yours yet, but I..."

"You're babbling again" he remarked.

"Well I was voted Miss Babbly 2001..."

"Lorelai," he said sternly this time.

"Alright...I'm sorry...go ahead."

"Well..." he started. "I'm sorry for a lot of things..." He saw she was about to speak again, "...not for what happened during the snowstorm. In fact, all of that lead me to this conclusion...but I'm sorry for not letting you know this sooner..."

"Know what?" Lorelai asked, a mixture of emotions filling her body.

"I love you," Luke said confidently. She was seeing a new side of him today. First, he had blatantly kissed her in the middle of town, now he had so openly expressed his feelings for her, again, in the middle of town. She wasn't sure what to make of it all, but she knew one thing.

"I love you too," she replied. "You've always been there for me...I just, I hate it when we're not speaking."

At this he just smiled.

After a few moments, he spoke. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Always," She said, grabbing his hand and walking toward the diner.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so I was totally going to write more, but since its been awhile, I just didn't feel that this was my best work, so I stopped. However, when I start something it's hard for me to erase it completely. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! In any case, I love reviews... good, bad and ugly... well, maybe not ugly...


End file.
